


Broken dreams and bitter coffee

by SimplySwen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySwen/pseuds/SimplySwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it takes<br/>broken dreams a bitter coffe to allow people to see what is truly in front of them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I suck at summarys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken dreams and bitter coffee

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fanfiction and yes this is going to be a slow burn SQ and for you Hook and Robin lovers, this is you que to leave. Also all mistakes are mine.

June 1st 2011

 

Despite the warm air everything felt cold and empty in Regina Mills chest as she looked down at her late husband's grave. Even though the murder was almost six months ago it felt like just yesterday. The sinking feeling in her stomach as she came home to a limp Robin laying on the floor, eyes that had once been so bright and blue were now glassy a dim. Her Robin, her love ,her life, her light was gone. Someone had taken her whole world in a matter of seconds and she still couldn't believe , couldn't deal with him being gone. Not with a 7 month old baby constaly reminding her of him as he grow more and more each day. A shuttered breath leaves her as salty tears roll down her skin as she whispered in a too quite voice," I miss you." 

________________________________

She was greated with a blonde at the counter who asked in a bland voice that told her she wanted to be anywhere but here. Asking her how she wanted her coffe and to be honest she didn't remember what she said but surly it wasn't what she got. What she got was a cup of something that couldn't possibly be considered coffe. It was bitter and thick with the depressing lack of sugar. "What the hell is this? This is /not/ what I asked for. Is is really so hard for you to make a fucking cup of coffee?" The blonde girls face turned into a scowl and before she got the chance to reply an older blonde women came out who looked just like the young teen; indicting that she was the mother of this awful idot. "Ma'am is there a problem?" It took all of Regina's will not to break down and yell that yes, yes there was a problem she had just gotten back from her husbents grave only to come back to a shitty cup of coffe that honestly shouldn't be so fucking hard to make. However she just looked the women right in the eyes and replied " Yes there is, your daughter can't seem to make a decent cup of coffe." The older blonde pressed her lips into a tight line as her eyes looked like a storm was brewing and waiting to strick but instead let out a deep breath and forced a smile onto her face. " I'm sorry about that, next time you come in tell them that Emma said that your next cup is free and that she is to make it so there is to be no mistakes." Regina must have said that was okay because as she walked out no one looked like they were ready to attack. If that Emma thought that she wasn't going to take her up on her offer she was crazy. She already hated Maine without Robin.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, I know but I just want to know if I should continue...


End file.
